lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuri Mazaki
Kuri Mazaki is the non-canon younger sister to Anzu Mazaki from the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. Her involvement in plots related to the series is minimal but on the LH forum she has had some interactions with other characters. She's a quiet and nice young girl that worries a lot about her sister and like Anzu, she has no desire to do the same things their mother does. Personality Kuri, although not intelligent, has managed to be able to keep her grades up despite going through a lot of hell living with her mother, Remi Mazaki. Unlike Remi, she is actually a good person who has a head on her shoulders and dreams big for a child. She doesn’t let anyone persuade her to do something that she doesn’t want to do, for she is able to think for herself and knows what she wants. Under a watchful eye, she mostly stays under her older sister Anzu, who is the main one that raises her. Kuri’s come to enjoy some of the same things that Anzu likes, like enjoying listening to music even if it is mostly rock and other genres thrown in, dancing, for she’s watched her sister dance on many times and occasionally joins her, and she can sing a little bit. Or at least attempt to anyway, which many find to be very cute. Overall, she is quite a nice little girl, easy to make friends and get along with when she isn’t being judged by the ways of her mother. And when necessary, she’s also good at hiding in places where no one can find her. Something that she’s had to do quite a bit. She’s also is aware of the duel monsters card game. She may not play it as much as some of her classmates, she doesn’t knock it completely since her sister seems to play it on some occasions. She sometimes plays it with her and always, of course, loses. What scares Kuri is the men that her mother would bring home every night would try to hurt her as quite a bit of them have hurt Anzu, causing her to feel helpless that she can’t protect her big sister from harm, that she always is the one doing the protecting and allowing herself to be put in danger just to keep Kuri out of it. That was even more depressing than the living arrangements and how her classmates at school view her. When at school, she has few friends as other kids her age want nothing to do with her due to her mother’s reputation. She dislikes that everyone has already judged and assumed that she would turn out like the woman. Because of this, she constantly picked on, on a daily basis. All Kuri wants is to be happy but is afraid that while she may achieve that happiness, someone out there will attempt to take it away and she doesn't want that to happen, ever. Appearance Kuri only bares a small resemblance to Anzu. She stands at the average height of 4'10" with thick shoulder length medium brown hair that's often accessorized mostly with two yellow pins and blue eyes. She hasn't developed much in the chest area but she is nowhere entirely flat but is a very small B cup. She has a rounded face and eyes and the bangs of her hair cover over her left eye partially. When attending school, she wears the Hakoniwa Academy girls' uniform which consisted of a white oxford shirt, white tie; blue long sleeved uniform jacket, short light blue skirt, white socks and brown suede shoes. Her casual attire consists of darker Gothic colors such as plated black and red short skirts with black sneakers, along with different colored shirts with logos on them. She does wear brighter colored clothes, sometimes jeans, capris, shorts and regular shirts without anything on them. History Kuri is a charming and innocent young girl that was born in Domino City, Japan to mother Remi Mazaki and father Keisuke Mazaki. She also has an older sister named Anzu as well as an older half-sister named Suzue (Suzu for short). She was only a baby when Keisuke left and went back to his first wife during which she’d become pregnant for him two years after he’d married Remi and had Anzu with her. He did love Remi and thought that she’d loved him in return, but once he found out that she’d only married him in hopes that he’ll land a decent job that would make them wealthy in a sense, he had eventually left her when Kuri was just three months old. Since then, Kuri has had to live in a dumpy apartment that she and Anzu have to keep cleaned constantly along with dealing with the fact that their mother loves sleeping with strange men that have money in hopes of trying to coax one into marrying her. She’s always been always afraid of the men her mother brings home and always hides out in Anzu's room or in some other part of the house where no one would think to look for her. She adores her older sister for she makes her feel safe, especially anytime their lives are in danger. She’s even fond of her cousin Choie Bunya who would come to town with Keisuke to visit. Kuri is aware of the fact that she has a half-sister but has not been properly acquainted with her as Choie and Anzu have. Both Choie and Anzu make her feel safe, and she likes the fact that their cousin doesn’t assume or judge them automatically like everyone else does, for they believe that the two of them, not just Anzu, but Kuri as well will turn out just like their mother. Kuri is nothing of the sort as she has a mind of her own for one thing, knows more about sex than she should, and has said many times that she doesn’t want nor will have sex. Not if it’s going to come with a reputation behind it. The only reason so many people know about Remi’s reputation is that she’d had an affair with the father of a student that was one of Anzu’s classmates. That student’s father was willing to leave their family to marry Remi. It was that student’s outburst that caused everyone to know and rumors to spread. Not just at Domino High where Anzu attended school but Hakoniwa Academy where Kuri was eventually enrolled. It caused her not to have many friends at school. Although Anzu managed to make some that overlooked the supposed rumors, Kuri was not so lucky. Kuri was harassed and even beat up by other students who called such cruel names like ‘whore in training’ and others. She often wished she could attend another school, a private academy of sorts where no one knew her. There may have been enough income coming inside the home since her mother worked at the Domino Memorial Hospital as a nurse, however, she knew the woman wouldn't use any of her money to send her to another school. Instead, Kuri just kept her feelings to herself and never talked to her mother about how she was feeling. The job that Anzu has at Burger World wasn’t nearly enough to cover the costs of what most private academies offered, and then again, there was no guarantee that things would go better at a new school. She wanted so much to move away with her sister and find someplace better. As she felt that it was unfair for everyone to judge her because of her mother's actions, but she had no choice but to put up with it daily. And no matter how bad things had gotten, she remained kind and sweet towards others. Kuri loves to listen to music, mostly rock but she has listened to other genres, but it depends on if the song is decent. She dances a little bit, but it’s mainly for fun, the same with the singing that some other than Anzu have found it to be cute. She is also fully aware of the Duel Monsters card game, but she’s not very good at it and then it’s not something she’s excited over. But she does have a deck and has dueled against her sister many times, having lost of course. Remi, on the other hand, finds it to be a nuisance and a waste of time, but her mother’s opinion doesn’t stop her from doing what she enjoys. As for her father, she keeps in touch with him. She has only seen pictures of her father along with Suzue. She wants to get to know her half-sister more but knows that to do things like travel costs money, even if they don’t live all that far away. Keisuke sends Kuri and her sister letters when he can to check up on them to see how they're doing but she has, in a way has an estranged relationship with him because of the simple fact that instead of taking her and Anzu with him when he left, he didn’t. Keisuke tried but Remi wouldn’t let him. In other words, she put up a front in front of family court that the girls have it made with her, she provides for them more than he ever could and saying things such as him cheating on her during their marriage. Kuri doesn't hate her father and like her sister, wished she could've gone to live with him. So now, he has to live with her mother, and despite the tough environment, she has managed to keep her sanity and not emotionally break down. If anything, she wishes to be strong for her sister, who suffers a lot of mistreatment from others. Her peers at her school may not be as accepting of her mother's promiscuous behavior, but she does her best to ignore it not to worry her sister or be a burden to her mother. Plot The Storm that hit Domino Kuri was spending the night at Miho's house while Anzu was working during the second storm that'd hit the city. The first time the storm hit, both she and Anzu were home together and all the noise and destruction outside scaring her. While Kuri herself wasn't injured during either of the storms, during the second storm, Anzu was hurt. She had to be taken to the hospital so her injuries could be treated, but she fell into a coma in the process. During the entire time she stayed in the hospital, Kuri stayed by her sister's side, even when her friends came to visit. She prayed so much for her sister to wake up and had been afraid that she wouldn't. She became more frightened when their mother wanted to pull the plug on her which she'd told Anzu's friends about. There was a female classmate that'd found her sister during the storm and managed to get her to the hospital who informed Kuri that she will make sure that nothing happens to her sister. This classmate of her sister's held true to her word and a young man by the name of Haru had come to take them both away from Domino for awhile. Haru had promised to make sure that Anzu received the best medical care where he was taking her which was the Britannia Kingdom in a parallel world that existed alongside Earth. Kuri had met Haru before this and was fully aware of his close relationship with her sister. So Kuri didn't mind leaving with him as long as it meant her sister was safe and could eventually wake up from her coma. Time in Britannia Kuri spent a quarter of a year within the Britannia Kingdom, meaning she had to learn the customs of this place that inhabited many people with not only powers but long lifespans as well. Many other kingdoms that existed were named off of the solar planets that actually exist on Earth which Kuri couldn't help but find to be amazing and interesting. She wanted to learn more. It was difficult yes, considering the kingdom's customs were very much royal and it wasn't something she was used to. She would find herself occasionally ridiculed for not knowing them by others her age or noblewomen who didn't understand why a strange girl was suddenly living within the palace and hanging around prince Haru. Yes, in the Britannia Kingdom, Haru is a Prince to the Royal Family and many would always tell her that it wasn't easy associating with some of the siblings that weren't in the public eye that often. Haru was one of them. Kuri knew that the man kept himself quite busy but he also made time to check on her sister and get to know her as well. Kuri views him like an older brother and she greatly appreciates everything he's done for her and Anzu. But like back home, she found herself unable to make friends easily due to the fact that she and her sister were from Earth. It was by chance that she became acquainted with Haru's younger sister Ashanti who was very nice which made the things that many people said about the Royal Family strange to her. Kuri found Ashanti very engaging and the girl was interested in wanting to learn about where Kuri lived and what her life was like. While she felt there wasn't much to tell about her life or rather she didn't want to talk about it, she offered to teach her things she didn't know how to do. Like cooking simple meals that are known in Japan and showing her more of earth's cultural related things. Ashanti became Kuri's first official friend since staying in the Britannia Kingdom. Relationships Anzu Mazaki Kuri has always been close to her sister Anzu because they look out for one another. She admits to being afraid of being able to do anything when her sister is in danger while protecting her from harm, but part of her desires to be able to not only protect herself but her sister as well. She doesn't want to be afraid anymore. She is happy that her sister does have friends that stand by her and not believe anything people say regarding her personal life. More than anything, she wants Anzu to be happy and healthy again. Haru Le Britannia Kuri views Haru like an older brother and sees how much he cares about her and her sister. When desiring to learn more about his home and its customs, he is willing to take time to teach her. He is kind despite not appearing to be to most people and she tries not to take up too much of his time either. However, both of them do go to the medical ward to check on Anzu's progress. Ashanti Eu Britannia Ashanti is Haru's younger sister that many tend to dote on because of her cute and innocent behavior. She is constantly guarded against outside influences and is only aware of what is allowed to be told to her. However, she is smarter than she appears. Kuri came in contact with her while trying to decide on what she should do and had no idea that she was Haru's younger sister due to having never met her beforehand. She discovered that the girl was really nice and engaging to be around. She also didn't seem as judgemental as others around both of their ages regarding a person's background and upbringing. Kuri began teaching Ashanti things like how to cook simple Japanese meals and showing her a lot of cultural things that Earth had she believed she would enjoy. The two of them have become fast friends. Kuri's Deck List Counter Fairy Deck Kuri Gallery kuri_mazaki.jpg|Kuri at six years old kurimazaki001.jpg kurimazaki002.png|Kuri at age 15. Kurimazaki004.png|Kuri wearing a Britannian gown. Kurimazaki001.png|Kuri wearing a Britannian formal dress. Trivia * Kuri and Suzue are non-canon younger sisters to Anzu Mazaki. Kuri is more of a background character while Suzue is rarely mentioned due to a lack of interaction between the characters to establish a proper story. * While Kuri is similar to Anzu in some ways, she is largely the opposite of her. Before her reboot, she never had a love interest and she had a strong interest in music. Wanting to learn more about different singers and musicians and learning to play the guitar. The member SmiTTy who created her has stressed in wanting to plot more with the younger sister and giving her, her own plot. It is currently not known if new plot ideas will involve a future love interest, but they do involve her interest in music and gaining some friends for her to interact with. Also See * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Anzu Mazaki * Suzue Mazaki * Haru Le Britannia * Ashanti Eu Britannia